ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Summer Holidays: A GNB
''Summer Holidays: A Grace, Nick, Bessie & Dave Special ''is an upcoming 2020 Summer special produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios that will be aired on June 3, 2020 on ABC. Based on the film Grace, Nick, Bessie & Dave, the half-hour Summer special will be written and directed by Dave Wasson and co-written by Clay Morrow. Premise Taking place 2 years after the events of the previous film, the story centers on Grace and her friends Nick, Bessie, Dave and the rest of her family as they take a cruise vacation on a Luxury Cruise Ship durin' her 15th birthday. Cast * Amber Frank as Grace McCord * Issac Brown as Nick Smith * Lizzy Greene as Bessie Rocks * Max Charles as Dave Stewart * Kate Beckinsale as Katie McCord * Regan Burns as Jim McCord * DJ Cassidy as Jason Gary, Grace's Uncle. * Jennifer Lopez as Jackie Gary, Grace's Aunt. * Joy Behar as Janice McCord, Grace's grandmother and Katie's mother. * Jason Maybaum as Cody Gary, Grace's cousin. * Finesse Mitchell as Mr. Smith, Nick's father. * Allison Munn as Mrs. Stewart. Dave's mother. * Logan Moreau as Dave Jr., Dave's baby brother. * Lisa Kudrow as Mrs. Rocks, Bessie's mother. * Niecy Nash as Mrs, Smith, Nick's mother. * Tony Hale as Mr. Stewart, Dave's fun-lovin' father. * Amy Adams as Julia, a cruise director. * Jason Dolley as a guy wearing a Mickey Mouse shirt * Louis C.K. as Cruise Photographer * Brian Stepanek as Hawaiian Shirt Guy * Ivete Sangalo as Sarah DeFene * Laura Marano as Flower Skirt Girl Soundtrack # Sweet Sensation - Flo Rida # Freedom - Pitbull # Calling All Hearts (feat. Robin Thicke & Jessie J) - DJ Cassidy # Feels (feat. Pharrell Williams, Katy Perry & Big Sean) - Calvin Harris # Mr. Boombastic - Shaggy # Summer Holidays Score Suite - Jon Brion Lyric Video * Ocean (feat. Frank Ocean, D.R.A.M. & Ariana Grande) - Calvin Harris, written by Adam Wiles and Christopher Breaux Special Effects * Sony Pictures Imageworks (SPI) '''(imagery and animation) Release * ''Summer Holidays: A GNB&D Special ''will air on June 3, 2020 on ABC and be released on June 7, 2020 on Blu-Ray, Digital HD and Disney Movies Anywhere. Disney Animation - Official Trailers Summer Holidays: A GNB&D Special | Official Trailer * Song: Feeling Hot - Don Omar Trivia * It will be written and directed by David Wasson and co-written by Clay Morrow. Sneak Peek Clip * Surprising Grace (Opening Scene) * Cruise Limbo Contest Locations * Long Beach Cruise Terminal * La Union DisneyMusicVEVO * Ocean (feat. Frank Ocean, D.R.A.M. & Ariana Grande) - Calvin Harris Presenters * Director: '''David Wasson * Production Designer: Dan Krall * Character Designer: Stephen DeStefano * Art Director: Aaron Springer * Head of Layout: Charlie Bean Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:CGI Animated Films Category:CGI Films Category:CGI-animated Category:Disney-ABC Domestic Television Category:Cruise Ships Category:Cruise Lines Category:Walt Disney Records Category:Summer vacation Category:Specials Category:Comedy Category:Family Category:IMDb Category:2020 Category:Disney Movies Category:Vacations